


I Don't Want A Savior

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: Red and Green have a fight and Green storms off. Written with my friend invadingpinkys





	I Don't Want A Savior

Green groaned. "Why do you always get yourself into trouble?"  
"I really don't know . . ." Red sighed as he glanced around at the forest surrounding them.  
"You think you're invincible!" Green snapped.  
"Maybe I am and you just don’t know it!" Red grumbled under his breath. "Why are you complaining? You just follow me wherever I go."  
Green flinched before glaring at the younger. "I didn't realize I was irritating you. Maybe I'll just leave."  
Red sighed irritatedly. "So you always say, yet you're always here."  
"Fine!" Green snapped. "I'll leave." He turned to walk away.  
"You'll be back," Red glared over his shoulder.  
"That's what you think!" Green shot back.  
"That's what I know!" Silence followed, making Red nervous. "Green?" Nothing. "Green?" He called again. Silence. Red turned and looked about him in confusion. Nothing there. The boy sighed and swore under his breath. Once again he had made Green mad at him. But there was no one to be mad at. Red sigh and began to busy himself with his Pokeballs when he heard voices.  
"Let go of me!" Green could be heard. Red immediately looked up and started stumbling towards the sound of Green's voice. "Let me go! Don't touch me!" Green snarled.  
Red peered out from behind some bushes to see two Team Rocket goons jostling Green around. He quickly stepped out of the tree line. "Hey!"  
Green was near tears before Red came bursting through. "Red!" He cried. The taller of the thugs immediately turned around and whispered something in his companion's ear before changing their focus to Red.  
"Oh no you don't." Green snapped before kicking one of them in the face. Red rushed forward and tripped the other one before grabbing Green's hand and making a run for it. Green held his hand tightly before speeding ahead, pulling Red along now. Red followed, all the while tripping over trees and glancing behind them to see if they were being followed. "Don't look back." Green said. Red looked back to Green and focused on the back of Green's head as a stitch developed in his side. As soon as they got out of sight, Green stopped running. Red nearly ran into Green and doubled over once they had stopped, taking deep breaths. "You okay?"  
"Yeah," Red responded. "Just out of breath."  
"Good."  
Red took another deep breath before standing up again. "Do you think we lost them?"  
"Yeah."  
"Great," he breathed. "Now we have to figure out where we are . . ."  
"We're in Pewter Forest."  
"But where in Pewter Forest?"  
Green observed his surroundings. "We'll be out in a couple minutes if we keep going."  
"I suppose so . . ." Red agreed reluctantly.  
"Let's just go."  
"Okay . . ." Green continued walking silently. Red followed, glancing nervously at their surroundings. "They're gone."  
"I don't know. Team Rocket usually sends out more than two people . . ."  
"They were just scouts."  
"Maybe, but if so, where is the main group?"  
"Probably further back."  
"I hope so . . ."  
"Anyway."  
Red glanced up at the pidgey filled tree branches. "Yes?"  
"I'll head out again."  
"For where?"  
"I don't know. You wanted space. I'm giving it."  
"I didn't mean it like that . . . I don't want you to leave."  
"I thought I was annoying you?" Green raised an eyebrow.  
"You were," Red responded, "but now you're not."  
"Way to be bipolar." Red simply shrugged and Green sighed. "What do you want from me, Red?"  
"I'm not entirely sure myself, Green." Red mumbled. Green scoffed before turning away. Red shuffled his feet awkwardly, not sure what to say. So Green started walking and Red cautiously followed in silence.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Just walking."  
"Why are you following me?"  
"Why not?"  
"I thought you were annoyed by me." Red just shrugged again and Green scoffed before turning around.  
Red made a quick dash forward and grabbed Green's hand. "I'm sorry."  
Green frowned. "For?"  
"Earlier . . ."  
"Oh." Red hunched his shoulders and looked at the ground nervously. Green sighed. "It’s fine."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah." Red shifted his feet, not knowing what to do next. "So."  
Red looked up. "Yes?"  
Green opened his mouth to speak before closing it. "Ah." Red slowly walked closer to Green and mumbled something incoherent. "What?"  
"I love you!" Red blurted out.  
Greens eyes widened. "W-what?"  
"I-I love you." Red repeated.  
"W-what?"  
"I love you. I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you."  
Green softened. "Do you mean it?"  
"Yes I do."  
"But . . ."  
"But?"  
"Why?"  
"Because I just do."  
"Well?"  
"Because you're everything I could ever want."  
"But . . ."  
"No buts."  
"I -"  
Red looked at him nervously. "It's okay if you don't like me . . ." Green softened before leaning over and kissing him. Red kissed him back, only parting to take a breath.   
"Well?"  
"Hm?"  
"Did you . . .?"  
"Did I?"  
"Like . . .?"  
Red smiled. "Yes."  
Green gave a soft chuckle. "Good." Red gently squeezed Green's hand.  
"Um . . ."  
"So . . ."  
"Do you . . . ?"  
"Yes. Yes I do."  
"You don't even know what I was going to say!"  
"No but I already know the answer," Red replied before kissing him. Green gave a soft chuckle and just kissed back.


End file.
